Punished
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Just because Hiccup is a Hero to Berk doesn't mean he cannot be punished for his actions...even if it's an accident. Yet this one may be the biggest trouble he has gotten himself into. Set during Rider's of Berk.
1. An Accident

**Author's**** Note:** **This is out of character for me, sometimes I like to finish a story first before starting with another story. But while writing "Caught" this idea came to me and I had to writing it and post it. This idea came to me after watching the Riders of Berk episode "We Are Family Part 1". Where Hiccup went to meet his father at the Great Hall and is told to hold out his hands. We See Hiccup do so but then pull them back behind his back, a clear indication that he must have been punished like that and had his hands whipped. **

**It made me think if Hiccup still thinks he was going to be physically punished then what if it happened to him in a severe way, despite being a hero it doesn't make him immune to it. I'm still trying to get the characters right so if they are out of character then it's my bad. Anyway if you have any questions then please feel free to ask, and leave a review. **

Chapter 1: An Accident

Scared…alone…tired…. Those words pretty much summed up how Hiccup felt right at this moment. Normally he would be asleep but not with all that flowed through his mind. He currently sat on a bed, hunched over with his head in the palms of his hands. His fingers ran through his brown locks as a dejected sigh escaped his mouth. All he could do is wallow around in turmoil as he tried to calm himself. His eyes then turned to the side and saw the door out of his room, the iron bars of Berk's Jail cell stared back at him as it kept him imprisoned in this very room.

"How do I keep getting into these situations?" he nearly whimpered.

He wanted to be back home, get in his warm bed, watch as Toothless laid curled up on his stone slab and forget that this day had even happened. But no, he had to be locked up in the jails, all because of one accident. Now he had to wait so his fate could be decided…and he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Despite the grave pardicument he's in he had to at least thing on the positive side to this, because Toothless wasn't the one in trouble, he was thankful his dragon wasn't brought into this, as he wasn't sure what would happen. Chances are his dragon could have been banished once again.

To think this all started because of his father's task.

…..

**Earlier that day**

"You can't be serious!" Hiccup scowled to his father

Both father and son were walking through the streets of Berk, which were bustling with activity as Vikings were going about their day. Today Hiccup thought he and his friends could have the day off from the Dragon Academy and just enjoy riding their dragons. But then his father had to come and ruin it by giving them a job to do…and what a job it was.

"I am Hiccup," Stoick stopped to turn to look at his son sternly. He knew this would happen and would rather get through this without his son's stubbornness making it worse. Rather than use his authority as chief Stoick wanted his son to agree to it instead of arguing…which is harder than he thought.

"But Mildew hates us, especially the dragons. There's no way he'll accept help from us to replant his cabbage field!" the teen argued, Toothless nodding alongside his rider in agreement. Both father and son knew that this was true. Mildew despised the dragons a lot, and secretly the riders. He wasn't a big fan of Hiccup at all as he brought the dragons to live on Berk. Yet, no one can prove it fully, yet they knew the old man held such resentment.

"I know this son, but despite your feelings towards him; Mildew is still part of the village and Is entitled to help when asked…besides you and your friends are the only ones that can be spared to do this task," Stoick explained to his son, not liking this more than he did.

This just caused Hiccup to frown and slump his shoulders. "Is this just like when you tried to delegate finding a new job for Gobber to me?"

"No," Stoick lied, but tried to not let his son know that even though he knew his son could see through it. "Besides the exercise will do you all good…especially since Mildew requested no dragons at all."

"What!? Dad that'll make things even longer!" Toothless growled as well as he heard this. The NightFury didn't trust Mildew either and he didn't like not being there to protect his rider.

"I'm sorry son, but it's his property so it's his rules," Stoick sighed as he placed both hands onto his son's shoulders, looking at his disappointed face. "Believe me, I rather have the dragons with you for protection but that won't happen this time…besides the quicker you start the sooner you'll be done."

All Hiccup could do is sigh in defeat, knowing that there was no way he could fight this anymore than he had to. When his father gave him or his friends a task, he knew there's no getting out of it…. unless he was just asking to be punished later on…something he rather avoid. "Fine."

This was going to be a long day.

…

Just like he predicted all of Hiccup's friends complained about the manual labor they had to do. It got even worse when he told them how they had to manage without their dragons. It didn't help their mood when it was Mildew, they found out they were helping…nor did it help the fact they have been complaining the whole walk over to the old man's home!

"Honestly guys give it a rest!" Hiccup groaned as he could feel his head starting to hurt.

"How can I?" Snotlout was the first to say. "A perfectly good day ruined because we have to help someone who hates our dragons!"

"For once I actually agree with you Snotlout," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, Astrid agreeing with Snotlout, now that's freaky," Tuffnut said, looking the two over with an amazed expression.

"Are we sure this isn't a dream or something?" Ruffnut said next as she tried to see if there is anything out of the ordinary. "This has to be."

"Ok why not see if you feel any pain?" Tuff laughed in amusement, only to get a fist in the face by his sister. "OW!"

"Nope not a dream" Ruff said with a smile.

"Guys you shouldn't be hurting one another," Fishlegs spoke next. "Last thing you need is to be in pain when working."

They all sneered at the comment, yet Hiccup was glad to see that one of them was trying to be optimistic. Snotlout then threw his hands up, "Work we didn't even want!"

They neared Mildew's home, causing all of them to be more dejected about the work ahead of them. Knowing it was a lost cause Hiccup tried to instill some morale to an already beat down group, "Come on guys the sooner we start to sooner we can finish."

Once they got to the front of the home, they found a cart filled with tools and such needed to do the job. What confused them is they found a note pinned to the wood. Hiccup went over and took the parchment, reading it over, and after a few seconds he sighed in irritation.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, going over to look at the note.

"It says, you all know what to do, don't bother me unless you finish and don't you dare bring those dragons here to help, I'll be watching- Mildew" Hiccup finished and tossed the note aside.

"He couldn't even come out to greet us, Talk about rude!" Snotlout sneered, the twins agreeing.

"Would you rather have Mildew out here berating us?" Astrid commented next, hands on her hips.

"Whatever!"

"Come on let's get this over with," Hiccup said as he went to pick up and pass the tools around.

The work turned out to be much harder and took longer than they expected. They had to cultivate the dirt just to make it soft enough to plant the cabbage sprouts. That itself was a huge chore and took most of the time as the tools given wasn't the best used for it. There were many complaints, mainly from Snotlout who threaten many times to just leave, but they kept him there, miraculously. Besides seeing Hiccup barely being able to dig up the dirt was more than enough entertainment for him to stay.

The sun had started to set by the time they were nearly done. There was still some more work that had to be done and Hiccup wanted to call it a day so they can go home, but that didn't fly well with the others. Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff complained about not wanting to come back the next day and wanted to finish it now. Strangely enough Astrid and Fishlegs agreed as they didn't want to spend any more time at Mildew's than they already have. Said old man didn't even come out to check on them and didn't say one word. This was ok with them as they didn't have to deal with him mocking their work.

By the time they finished the sun had already set and all six teens were dirty and tired. If only they had their dragons then this task would have been done hours ago, and they would still have plenty of energy. They all longed to head home and hit the hay, but they had to endure the long walk back to the village…in the dark. Thankfully at least someone came prepared.

"I kind of figured we would be here all night," Hiccup said, going over to the sack he brought with him. They all brought sacks with water and some food as they didn't want to trudge all the way back to the Great Hall for when they got hungry.

They all watched and then smiled as Hiccup brought out a few torches and his flint. Astrid smiled as she grabbed one, "Good thinking Dragon Boy."

"At least we won't be in the dark," Fishlegs took one as he was relieved. If there was one thing worse than being in the room in the dark but walking around Berk in the dark.

Snotlout took the flint from Hiccup and used it to light the three torches. After a few sparks they were lit up as the flames illuminated a small area for them, all smiled as one problem was solved. Hiccup took his torch in hand and slung his bag over his shoulder. "You guys go ahead and start making your way back, I'll tell Mildew we're done."

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked, but was cut off by the others.

"I don't mind, the sooner I'm gone from here the better" Snotlout answered.

"Then why aren't you walking?" Tuffnut responded.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at this and quickly responded before things could get worse, "Just go besides it'll be easier on all of us if it's just one of us."

"Suit yourself," Ruffnut said as she motioned for her brother to follow. Fishlegs wasn't far behind as well as Snotlout, leaving only two of them left under the glow of the fire.

"Ok…we'll see you back at the village," Astrid hesitantly said as she gave her friend a silent good luck before turned to join the rest of her friends. Yet she turned and gave him a look before joining them, "Be careful."

Hiccup sighed to himself as he was all alone now, left to deal with one more pain before going home himself. He then turned and walked to Mildew's front door, heart beating faster with every step. Standing right in front of the structure he mustered the nerve to reach out and knock audibly. The teen stood back as he waited and soon the door opened and the familiar figure of Mildew came out, a scowl on his face. "What do you want, I told you not to disturb me-"

"I know unless we finished but we did and I was letting you know," Hiccup cut him off to explain. He then saw as Mildew looked over the shoulder at the field, frowning some. "What?"

"How do I know you did the job properly, it's too dark to see!" he shook his head, but the frown deepened as he just looked at Hiccup. "And where's the rest of the help?"

"I told them to go on ahead while I informed you that we're done…besides we did what we told you," Hiccup argued, knowing that this isn't going to go well.

"you couldn't have finished with some daylight still left!?" he kept on complaining.

Hiccup sighed deeply as he rubbed his hand over his face, the grip on the torch deepened as he tried to keep things in check. "We did the best we could…it could have gone a lot faster if you allowed us to use our Dragons."

Now the scowl on his face deepened, showing that was a bad thing to bring up, "I will never have those beasts near my home!"

That just got the irritation in Hiccup to change into anger, he hated when someone bad mouthed the dragons, and it is even worse that it's Mildew. Part of him just wanted to turn around and leave, it would have saved him a lot of problems…but no he had all he can stand by this point. "Those Beasts, have done so much for Berk!"

"They raided and killed so many of us! Give them time and they'll turn on you all!" Mildew shouted back.

"Just like how you turn the villagers on Toothless. Like how you nearly got him banished from the island!?" Now Hiccup is starting to tremble a bit, as that memory came back and how he had to take a lightning bolt to the head to prove his dragon's innocence's. "Or how you framed them for all the destruction that went on!"

Mildew just smugly looked back at the boy, "I don't know what you are talking about…besides it's a shame that beast of yours couldn't stay off of Berk!"

That shook Hiccup to his core, eyes narrowing and his teeth gritting as his free hand clenched into a fist. He wanted to beat the living Hel out of this old man, but Hiccup had a rational head to realize that wasn't a good idea. If Toothless was here, then his dragon would be growling and might even attack. Still Hiccup managed not to give into the anger and slowly rested his fist, he very well knew that giving into the anger will have consequences. "Don't you dare…talk about Toothless."

"Once a Beast, always a beast," Mildew whispered back dangerously, obvious to the boy's anger and is trying to egg him on. Oh, the revenge if the boy struck him would be so great.

Hiccup then did his best to dismiss the idea, wanting to get out of there before his anger won, and talked back in a low and furious tone. "We did the work; our job is done, and we won't be back…I don't care if it's not to your satisfaction."

"The chief will be hearing about this!" Mildew turned to go back into his home.

"I don't care!" Hiccup shouted as he took that as his cue to leave, walking a few steps. Unfortunately, life worked in mysterious ways, and what happened only proved it.

As he walked Hiccup's left leg lost traction and slipped back while his right is still in the air. He cried out in alarm as he fell forward and hit the ground, the momentum of his angered pace launching him forward…and unfortunately, he wasn't the only thing. As quick as the fall happened Hiccup managed to push himself up, spitting up any dirt that may have entered his mouth. Yet that's not the only thing he noticed, the area around him started to get brighter and some how warmer. Almost as if a switch was thrown his body stiffen as he noticed something missing.

Moving to look his body went stiff as his face turned ghastly as roaring flames started to increase. Apparently as he fell the torch was thrown from his hand and collided with the side of Mildew's house. Nature took over as the building started to become engulfed in flames.

Hiccup knew that he is in so much trouble.

_**Author's Note: **_**Hope you like. I figured that for this story it would be right to involve Mildew as he could cause Hiccup to get himself into a lot of trouble. Things may be questionable but all will be answered soon. I hope this got you all hooked so far. **


	2. Aftermath

**Author's Note: ****This chapter would have been uploaded yesterday but we had a Thunderstorm where I am and it knocked the internet out for over a day. Well it did me good as I managed to make headway on this story. Mainly since I'm nearly finished with the next chapter of this story. **

**Anyway, I wanted to let you know something, if Hiccup seems real forgiving to Stoick in this, it's just because that's how I saw it, plus I did what I could. Hopefully it doesn't take away from the enjoyment. I bet you'll be shocked at the ending. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"Fire!" a voice shouted in the air as someone happened to notice the burning building, much to the surprise of Hiccup.

The next few moments were a complete blur as things happened one after another. Despite Mildew's hatred of the dragons they were used to carry water to put out the building. Said old man was apparently quick enough to get out of the house before he became trapped inside. Now he had to watch from the sidelines as his fellow Viking tried to save his home. As much as he didn't want to, he had to allow the dragons to help out. An angry scowl graced his face as he then looked among the crowd that was forming, searching for someone in particular. Unfortunately, they he left on his dragon to help out.

Finally, after a few minutes the final flames were extinguished, thus saving what was left of the house. Most of the roof was burned off, and despite the dark there were many scorch marks adorning the building. Other than that, it's still standing and is still inhabitable…thankfully they put it out in time before it spread to the inside.

Stoick approached and looked the building over and then the riders, who all then landed. "Good work Fire Brigade, looks like it was extinguished just in time."

Before he could say anything, Mildew rushed through the small crowd just as Hiccup landed and got off his Nightfury. The old man pointed at the young lad with much malicious and accusation, "You!"

"Oh no," Hiccup said to himself as he knew what was coming. Toothless knew as well as he closed the distance between himself and his rider.

"This is all your fault!" Mildew tried to grab at the boy but Stoick stepped between them.

"Whoa, whoa Mildew, what are you talking about!?"

The grip on the old man's staff tightened as he pointed another accusing finger at Hiccup, "Your boy purposely set my house on fire!"

There were some gasps and murmurs going on through the crowd. This was a huge accusation, and towards the chief's son a matter of fact. Everyone knew that Mildew wouldn't go around saying something like that without cause, and they knew that things wouldn't be good.

"What!?" Hiccup shouted, utterly shocked and angered by this. Of course, this is what Mildew would do, if not him he would accuse the dragons, but to accuse him of this? Toothless growled in warning, "Why would I-"

Stoick held up a hand to silence his son and the dragon as he faced the elder Viking, eyes narrowed, "Mildew…you know this is a serious accusation…What makes you think Hiccup would have done this personally?"

"Because he couldn't stand the fact, I was bad mouthing his dragon," he did even wait to make a response, eyes glaring daggers at the teen. He wasn't even afraid to admit to his actions, as everyone knew that they were entitled to voice their opinion without consequence, even himself. "Just because I said things about your beast, you take it upon yourself to destroy my home in petty revenge!?"

"That's a lie!" Hiccup shouted back as he moved forward, only to be blocked by his father, but that didn't stop him. "It was an accident!"

"You did it purposely!" Mildew fired back.

"Enough!" Stoick shouted, effectively shutting them both up. Once order was restored Stoick looked back at Hiccup, his friends right behind him.

"Now…what happened?" he asked them.

Before the other kids could say anything, Hiccup took the liberty of defending himself. "Dad we had just finished replanting the field and were getting ready to go…I went to tell Mildew that we were done, and he started to say bad things about Toothless."

Stoick looked at the other teens, "Is this true?"

They all were silent at this, not sure how to respond to this question. They were very aware that they needed to say something as keeping Stoick waiting wasn't a good idea at all. They knew from experience that would get the chief angrier than he already is. Thankfully Astrid then took it upon herself to speak up, "Sir, we didn't see any of that. Before Hiccup went to talk to Mildew, he told us to go ahead and head back to the village and he would catch up. None of us saw the exchange."

"I see," Stoick said, mentally groaning as he realized there is no witness to the accident. A bit of worry started to swell up for his son as he wasn't sure how this would go. As chief he needed to hear both sides and turned back to his son. "What happened next?"

"He kept saying more and more bad things about Toothless and the other dragons…I admit I got angry-"

"Angry enough to throw a punch!" Mildew interrupted, earning shocked glances from everyone.

"I never did that!"

"Admit it boy! I saw that clenched fist of yours, you just wanted to swing at me!" Mildew pointed at him, raising his voice more.

"Yet I didn't!"

'Quiet!" Stoick said as he then addressed his son again, "Keep going, what started the fire."

Sighing heavily Hiccup took a moment to try and let his anger diminish before resuming. He need to focus right now as anger would only throw him off. He kept his eyes on his father as just one look at Mildew would make him do something he would regret. Toothless' nuzzling helped him calm down as a couple of pets were given. "I told Mildew that the work was done, and we weren't going to come back…he got angry and said he was going to tell you before he went inside. Not wanting to be there further I then turned to leave, but my prosthetic slipped, and I fell to the ground. I was holding a torch for light and it must have slipped from my hand and landed right against the house. Before I knew it, the house was being engulfed in flames."

Stoick nodded at this, fully knowing that tripping on his prosthetic was true. Whenever his son found a smooth or cracked surface there was a risk that his metal foot would slide or get caught. Yet there is nothing but dirt around here, no possible chance for slipping on something. The worry on his face grew as he now isn't sure if it would be enough to clear his son of Mildew's accusation.

"Tripped? How fortunate that you just so happened to fall…you're just using that as an excuse to cover up the fact that you did it," Mildew mocked, clearly not buying the teen's story. "All because I bad talked about your dragons."

"I'm not lying!" Hiccup retorted.

"Oh, so you deny that you were angry?" Mildew smirked as he tried twisting things around, and that earned him a surprised look on his face.

"I admit I was angry at what you said, but not enough to do this!" Hiccup pointed to the house. He was about to say more only to be stopped by his father's hand.

Once again, his vision is locked on his son, an expression of seriousness can be seen. "Son…I need you to think carefully…is there anything that can help prove that it was an accident?" Hiccup could understand the context of what his father was saying. He believed him, but the matter couldn't be closed without evidence of the fall.

Immediately Hiccup opened his mouth, but nothing came out as realization then hit him. He looked back at the scorched building and the ground in front of it. Both eyes widen as he found the area damp and clearly trifled over. His heart sank as he started to realize that the only proof that could have saved him is gone, "N-No…it's gone now."

A silence overtook the area as no one was sure they heard it right as all eyes were on him, Viking and dragon alike. This became evident as Stoick didn't say anything as well, the only sound that followed is Mildew's laughs as he moved closer. "No proof eh? I find that highly convenient for me."

"Son, what do you mean it's gone?" Stoick ignored Mildew as he looked back at his child, the worry now reaching his apex.

"Right before the fire was being tended to…there should have been marks in the ground that showed my prosthetic slipping…but with the water that was dumped on the house, and the other Vikings moving around…the marks on the ground are covered," Hiccup sadly explained as he realized that there was nothing else that can save him. The slip marks might have not been a strong enough piece of evidence it would have at least given him something. Stoick knew this as well, as much as he wants to declare this an accident and be done with, he knew that he couldn't do that, even with his feelings on the situation.

"No need for proof as it wasn't an accident," Mildew caught their attention once more, the scowl remaining on his face. Without any regard he pointed his staff at the teen, "I want him locked up until further notice!"

Both of Hiccup and Toothless' eyes rose in alarm, feeling his heart race more than it normally did. Automatically he defended himself, "You can't do that!"

"Actually son…he can," Stoick's dejected voice spoke, causing another wave of surprise to course through his son. Before his son could say anything Stoick continued, "It's Mildew's property that was severely damaged…meaning he is in his right to decide what your punishment is."

Now it felt like Hiccup's heart had been torn out of him, leaving him nearly speechless, "Punished? Dad he can't-"

"The chief is right…I'm entitled to see how you are dealt with for setting my house on fire," Mildew had the biggest smirk on his face. It took Hiccup a moment to realize that his dad was right. It was one of the rules when it came to destruction of one's property, depending on the severity of it the victim could decide what would happen to the culprit. Mildew basically held the teen's fate in his hands.

Many thoughts of what Mildew could do to the boy flowed through his mind like a wildfire, all of which would be perfect revenge against the teen. Hiccup always thought that the old man wanted to do harm to him, but being the chief's son, it wasn't allowed, but now that bit of protection is gone. If he had to be honest, he wished the dragon was being punished as well, but even he knew some of the newer laws and couldn't involve the dragon at all as it didn't do anything. Still he'll take what he can get, "And I want him locked up, so he doesn't try to run!"

"T-That-Dad please tell me he can't authorize that either!?" the teen looked to his father, eyes pleading and showing some fear. Yet part of him knew the answer and was hoping for reassurance.

Stoick's eyes closed as he sighed deeply, clearly pain in those eyes as it told him the response would only make things worse for his son's mood. "If he demands it…yes."

"Dad you can't-"Hiccup started off but was cut off as his dad looked him right in the face. The pain and anger now show.

"Hiccup…Believe me I want to declare this an accident…but that would mean putting my own feelings ahead of being chief…which cannot happen…I'm so sorry son…but I can't help you."

A pained silence overcame the area as no one said anything, nor knew what they could say. Little did they know is that there is a lot of hurt going on between father and son…Stoick knew that his son would never forgive him for this…but what didn't know is that Hiccup is slowly realizing his father is right. He couldn't get out of trouble his time and now had to face whatever Mildew has in store. He came out of his thoughts as two other Vikings came up.

"Sir…are…are we doing what Mildew is telling us?" The voice responded, shocked and unsure what to do. Even hearing that Mildew is in the right they weren't sure what to do.

"As much as it pains me…yes…take Hiccup to the jails until further notice," Stoick looked away from his son, feeling shame and not wanting to look at him in the eye.

Toothless whined as he seemed to understand this and went over to his rider's side. Part of him is trying to say, "forget this, lets just get out of here." Yet Hiccup seemed to understand as well, reaching to pet his dragon. "No Toothless…I can't run from this…please…stay with Astrid." He looks over at Astrid, silently asking for her to look after his dragon. She nodded almost immediately as he was gently pulled along away from the crowd. Hiccup stared at his father, who still refused to look at him as he was taken away.

…

**Present Time**

That had been a few hours ago…and here he is, still locked up like a criminal. Well in the eyes of Mildew he was, but not to the other villagers…right? His head shook in confusion as he tried to not think about the accident, but being alone with his thoughts he started to wonder…did he really do it on purpose? Did his body force himself to slip so the torch could burn Mildew's house? It's all so confusing to him right now that it nearly foreshadowed the fear in him.

Instead he tried to think of something else, like the fact that he could be spending the night in the jails. Although he wasn't sure if that was a guarantee. He would be here for a while long, mainly since not too long ago his dinner was delivered. A plate full of bread, chicken, and some veggies along with a jug of water. A rather generous meal for someone who is accused of a crime. He decided to chalk it up to his father as he would want to make sure he was well fed.

Oh man his dad, now all thoughts were focused on him…the man who allowed this to happen. Part of him wanted to be angry as his dad could have done more. Yet, a more rational part of his mind was slowly starting to come to terms with the decision. As much as he wanted his father to drop the matter Hiccup knew that his father had to not let his personal feelings get in the way of being chief. Even though their relationship had mended, and they got along like a loving caring father and son. Still his dad had to be a neutral party, and without his evidence to prove his innocence's and how he admitted being angry at Mildew they knew his word wouldn't be enough.

His head perked as metal scrapping is heard, looking towards the door he could see the light of a torch brightening up the area. Kind of ironic to see the one item that got him into this trouble. His heart soared as two figured appeared in front of the door, prompting Hiccup to get up and race to the door.

"Dad, Toothless!" Hiccup now stood in front of the door that separated him from his father and dragon. Part of him hoping that he was being released, even if it seemed like it wasn't in the cards. He reached out through the bars and petted his dragon, who cooed at the contact. Looking back up he found that his father hadn't said anything. Instead he looked with a dismayed look. "Dad…what's going on…am I being released or…"

Stoick shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face, taking a moment to compose himself. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry I allowed this to happen to you…I know you are angry at me but you-"

"Dad don't worry," Hiccup cut him off gently. "I understand…you have to put your duties as chief ahead of me."

The large man sighed in relief; he was glad this is one of the times his son understood the circumstances behind his job. Hopefully the next part wouldn't be easier…as the news he had to report wasn't good and tried to do what he can to delay telling his son. Looking inside he saw the tray of food, thankfully some had been eaten. "I see you ate at least."

Hiccup nodded, "I kind of figured all that would have been from you."

"it was," Stoic nodded. "I know it's not enough to express how sorry I was…but I was hoping it would have been a start."

"Dad…what is Mildew going to do to me?" Hiccup asked, causing silence to fill the room. They had gotten to the topic Stoick tried to put off, but now he would have to confront it. As much as he wanted to be ignorant of it right now, once Hiccup had something on his mind there was little chance, he would allow a change of topic. So, he decided to try and draw it out the best he could.

"Well…Mildew talked it over with me, and a few of the other council members. Mildew insisted that you are not a child anymore and should be punished accordingly," He tried his best to keep look at his son, but now he saw fear in them as soon as he said that.

"What!? Dad no!" He stepped away from the bars in a small panic. "Mildew would probably have me-"

Now it was time to calm his son the best he could…if that was at all possible, "Don't worry son, I managed to make it very clear that imprisonment, exile or death is not allowed." Although he had to smack himself for even bringing up that last one. There was no way burning the house would warrant it.

That managed to calm Hiccup down some, placing a hand on his heart as he took a couple of breaths. Yet, something just registered in his mind as he looked back up at his father. "Wait…aren't I imprisoned right now?"

"That's because Mildew doesn't want you to run away," Stoick sighed.

"Aw come on, there's no way I would run from something like this," Hiccup said, but winced a bit as his father gave him a "oh really" kind of look. "Ok, maybe I might have thought about running away, but I wasn't going to!"

"Still Mildew is convinced you would…and isn't taking any chances."

Hiccup sighed in annoyance, but then the fear returned as he remembered he still had to endure whatever punishment the old man decided on. Looking back at his dead he asked, "Dad…did Mildew say what he's going to do to me?"

Now this was it, the part he was dreading…not only would Hiccup have to endure it but Stoick himself. Something he would truly hate himself for later on when it was said and done. "Mildew won't be doing it…I have to carry out the punishment."

Both of Hiccup's eyes widen at that, and he could hear the regret and sadness in his father's tone. This isn't good as whatever his punishment is, must be a harsh one especially if his dad had to do it. "Dad…what did Mildew say…what did he decide!?"

He waited for an answer, even Toothless looked up at as he waited for the response. The suspended silence only killing them as they just wanted it blurted out. Yet Stoick's eyes closed as pain seem to grace his face. Once more he didn't look at his son as he spoke.

"Hiccup…I'm so sorry…but the punishment Mildew decided….is a public lashing."

_**Author's Note: Hope you like. Yeah didn't expect that one did you? Well I tried doing a lot of research on punishments in Viking culture but all I found were ones that were done to those who were still deciding on being guilty or Innocent. This was the end result. Leave a review and tell me how i'm doing. **_


	3. Public Lashing

**Author's Note: ****Ok this may be the longest chapter by far. I originally wanted to split this up into two chapters but I thought that I couldn't do that to any of you. Now a lot of this may seem repetitive but this is how I saw things going. Still I hope it's enjoyable **

Chapter 3: Public Lashing

Stoick watched as it seemed like all the color from his son's face drained as the words left his mouth. The reaction he knew that would happen came to fruition as a new wave a panic surfaced to the teen. He watched as Hiccup backed up a bit, almost as if his legs were starting to fail him. Toothless knew the same as well as he cooed and pawed at the iron bars, wanting to be with his rider.

"Hiccup, look at him," Stoick told his son, trying to snap him out of his state of panic. "Hiccup!"

"W-Why…Why!?" Hiccup suddenly said, now looking at his father, as more panic overtook him. "Out of everything he could think of…w-why that!?"

"Hiccup you need to calm down!" Stoick said, reaching through the bars to grab his son. Thankfully he was close enough to do so and the sudden contact seem to do it. That is until the look in his son, the fear in his eyes clearly readable. "Hiccup…I know you're scared-"

"Oh, I'm not scared," Hiccup said sarcastically, earning a look from his father, but resumed before he spoke. "I'm terrified!"

Nothing else was said as look gently got out of his father's grip, his breathing heavy, as he paced around the cell trying his best to wrap his head around this…and try to calm down, which would be a lost battle. He knew lashing were a punishment used on serious offenders…well not that serious but it was still something that happened. He had seen a few of them during his time and it just made his back heat up just thinking about it. Hearing the whip cracking as it hit bear flesh, leaving a red streak of blood where it struck. Cringing as whoever is on the receiving end cried out in pain. Never had he thought he would be on the receiving end of one, but now it was going to happen.

"Hiccup," Stoick's voice caught his attention after a bit. Looking up Hiccup was about to say something but stopped as he looked upon his father's face. The teen could almost see exactly what he was feeling himself in his father's eyes, the same look of fear and…regret. He had to also take in account on how his father must be feeling as he was the one who allowed it, his duty as chief allowed it. "Hiccup…I'm sorry I couldn't stop it…Believe me I want to open this door right now and take you back home to be done with it-"

"But you can't," Hiccup finished with a sigh.

"Mildew wants you here till the morning…when…. when…" Stoick went silent for a moment as he rubbed his massive hand over his face, mostly trying to hide the pain he displayed. "Son…I can't do it…I know I've punished you physically before…. but…this is too much, I can't!"

It wasn't uncommon what Stoick was talking about, in the past his father had to punish him various times whenever he did something wrong. Yet, most of the punishments involved him holding out his hands, where they were struck with a strap. Back then Hiccup wasn't sure if his father felt bad about doing that as he never comforts him afterwards…. Hiccup guess it was because of his position of chief that prevented that as he had to maintain professionalism. Yet, now the teen could see all the hurt.

As much as he didn't want his dad to do this, he knew that it had to happen. The rational part of his brain still working as the many thoughts kept being cranked out. His dad had to do this, not for himself but for his position as chief. Backing down from something like this could prove to have dire consequences of unknow statures. Hiccup had to mentally curse his logical side of his mind for thinking about that, but also thank it as now he had to explain all this.

"Dad…as much as I hate to say it…you need to do this," That caught Stoick's attention, looking upon his son as if he was crazy.

"Hiccup, you can't possible mean that."

"I do mean it," Hiccup responded truthfully. "Dad…I'm terrified and wouldn't want you do do any of this…yet I don't know what would happen if you flat out refuse this…there could be repercussions not only on me but maybe towards you. I don't know what they could be, but it could do damage to your stance as chief."

"Hiccup you can't know-"Stoick started but got interrupted.

"Dad, you know it…you have to do it….I know it will be hard…but this is something we both need to get through…besides…better you than someone else," Hiccup finished as another uncomfortable silence filled the room. He watched his father scowl as he took in his son's words. Toothless pawing at the door once more, only this time Hiccup reached to pet him. That brought little comfort to him, but it wasn't enough.

"You're right son…I always hate it when you are," Stoick finally said, head bowed and shaking side to side. Sometimes he had to admit that his son is smarter than he is, and it showed. Yet it always seemed to show in the worst of times. "But I tell you this…This will hurt me a lot deeply…maybe not as much as you but…when a father has to harm his child…it's an unforgiving thing."

Hiccup responded by putting his arms through the bars and wrapping them around his father. An action that surprised the larger man as it was unexpected. Actions spoke louder than words and the gesture told the chief what his son was thinking. Sticking his arm through he wrapped it around his son. Both had wished that the bars weren't in the way, mostly Stoick…but he knew if he opened the door, he would be really tempted to let his son go. He couldn't do that no matter how much his parental side is screaming at him to do so. The two standing there for a moment as they just enjoyed the embrace. It was Toothless' coos that brought them back to reality and one last thing Hiccup thought of.

"Dad, I need you to do something important."

"Anything," Stoick said, practically ready to do whatever his son asked.

"When…IT happens…I need you to lock up Toothless beforehand," said Dragon's ears perked up as he heard that. Head tilted as he is confused as to why his rider would ask for that, as did Stoick. As if reading their minds, he spoke. "Dad if Toothless sees…me being lashed he'll go crazy and try to save me…that can't happen as the situation could turn even worse than it is right now."

Stoick nodded in agreement. He knew his son is right on this, case in point back when the academy was the kill ring and when his son faced the Nightmare, well Hookfang. The Nightfury heard his rider's cries of duress and came to save him. Who knew what would happen if Toothless did the same tomorrow? "Alright, I'll make sure if it."

Hiccup then looked down at his dragon, kneeling down and petting his snot through the bars once more. "Bud…this is really important…tomorrow unless you're told to by my dad…do not come to rescue me." That got another surprised look from his dragon, curious as to why yet not understanding. "It's Important Toothless…no matter what you hear from me, don't come for me."

The Nightfury still didn't know what was happening or why his rider was asking not to come to his rescue. What bad could come the next day that would require him to be rescued? Ether way he trusted his human and would follow him no matter what, so he nodded. Hiccup smiled and gave a scratch under the chin, "Thanks bud."

Watching his son rise up Stoick cleared his throat, "Hiccup, is there anything else you need? Anything at all?"

"No dad, I'm good," the teen shook his head, finding it not necessary to ask for anything else. As long as his dad could carry out the punishment and Toothless being locked up, then nothing else had to be done…except to mentally prepare himself.

"Alright…get some sleep, you need all the rest you can get," Stoick stood there for a moment as he was just about to leave. He had one more thing left, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad," with that Stoick called Toothless along, and with some hesitation from the dragon the two left. The scratching iron indicating that the door is closed and locked, leaving Hiccup alone once more. He sighed heavily as he made his way over to the bed, the conversation mentally draining him.

Hiccup would be lying if he said talking with his dad settled him, no, he's still terrified at what's to come. Still having him there helped in a way, but it couldn't stop him from thinking. He wasn't sure how things would turn out tomorrow…but he knows one thing for sure. Everyone in the village…even his friends would be there to watch, seeing how weak he was. He knew it would hurt…a lot and he wasn't sure if he could endure this.

All of this because of one accident…all because of Mildew. All thoughts of the old man having something like this cooked up for quite some time and is inflicting the plan on Hiccup himself…well he rather have to endure this punishment than risk something bad happening to Toothless. Hiccup knew Mildew would have done something worse to him if the dragons were near…If that happened he would have guessed Toothless would have been banshied…guess it was a double edge sword then.

"No…no…I'm not weak…I won't cry," Hiccup told to himself as he sat down on the bed. "I'll brave through this…I won't let Mildew or anyone else see that it got to me…might as well take this with as much dignity I can muster." Letting out a yawn Hiccup decided he should sleep, at least have one more peaceful dream before morning.

Lying back, he rested against the bedding, not as comfortable as his but it's better than the ground. Getting comfortable he took one last look through the barred window, looking at the night sky before closing his eyes, he must have really felt drained as he was asleep in moments.

….

Screeching metal arouse Hiccup out of his slumber as he immediately sat up, his senses waking up partially. Looking over at the door he found it open and his Uncle stood at the opening. His expression unreadable as he waited, "It's time boyo."

Immediately the events from last night played in his mind in a flash, and what Spitelout meant. Immediately the panic from before hitting him like a speeding Gronkle. He is to be publicly lashed in a few moments. He could feel his body tremble a bit because of it as part of him didn't want to move. Yet, the memory of his declaration came back, he was going to take this with as much pride as possible, he won't show any fear.

Taking a breath Hiccup stood up and walked towards the door, and in moments were at the main door. He could see that his uncle is accompanied by another random Viking. Two guards, did they really think he would try and run? Well they would be partially right about that, but no he's not going to run from this. The main door opened as the teen was ushered towards it, "Let's go Hiccup," Spitelout said.

He didn't know why but his usual sarcastic self-had come back just for a moment, "Wow, no shackles? You must really trust me there."

His comment was ignored as he was marched out and into the morning sky. The teen's body was on autopilot as he just followed the Viking in front of him, Spitelout following behind. Judging by how bright it is, it must be past breakfast time…meaning there would be no reason for anyone to skip out seeing what is to come. This only caused more panic, and dread to swell up within Hiccup with every step he took. It was almost as if he was being marched to the gallows. Still he walked normally, with his back straight and head held high, trying to put on as much of a brave face as possible.

"You know Hiccup," Spitelout suddenly whispered from behind, catching the teen off guard. "It takes a man to go through what you're going through."

Both of Hiccup's eyes visibly widen in surprise, thankfully no one was around to see it. It may not sound like much, but for his uncle to say that, was as close as a priase he would get. He didn't think no one would say something like that to him, but if his uncle thought that…did that mean he wasn't alone in that aspect?

He didn't have time to think more about it as he could see the form of the gathered villagers. All of them waiting for his arrival. They looked and saw the trio arrive, making a path for them. All eyes bore into Hiccup as whispers could be heard but the teen paid them no mind as he kept up his prideful demeanor, keeping his eyes forward. Soon the image of two long pillars embedded into the ground could be seen…. the posts where his punishment would take place.

His heartbeat even faster as they got closer, the words around him fell on deaf ears as all Hiccup could feel is like his heart would burst from his chest. It took a lot of will power to keep from trembling right this moment. He had no idea how he kept going by this point as he stopped right between the poles.

"Remove your vest and tunic," he heard his uncle said.

A small blush appeared on Hiccup's face; how could he forget about this part. Everyone would see his scrawny, pale upper body. If anyone didn't think he was weak then the sight of his small body would only confirm it. Closing his eyes, he reached and took off his fur vest, dropping it to the ground. He then stood where he was for a moment, mustering up whatever courage he had and slowly took off his tunic. His upper body was now bare for everyone to see, and he knew all the eyes were on him. He didn't even look at anyone's reaction, not wanting them to see his eyes as the fear and embarrassment laid within them.

He didn't even move as his two escorts grabbed his wrists and moved them above his head. They grabbed rope that's attached to the pillars and tied his wrists to them, making sure they're taught as his arms were stretched above him, effectively making a V-formation. The teen didn't even bother to test the bonds, knowing full well these were made to hold a Viking in place. And of course, Hiccup isn't a normal Viking so it would be a waste of energy.

He finally looked up and around the crowd of people gathered. The whispers could still be heard but he continued to ignore them, already nervous as it is and didn't need their words to add to it. It was then he found all his friends, all five standing in front and having a perfect view of their leader. He could see that they are all shocked and concerned. Yet none of them said anything, almost like they considered doing something but held back. Luckily, he didn't see Toothless among them, meaning his dad successfully managed to lock him up somewhere, now he had to hope his dragon wouldn't break free from where he is.

Mildew was present, the old man clearly been given a good view of the teen. Smugness written all over his face, one that said that he had won, and now he's going to enjoy the fruits of his labor. There were so many things he wanted to say to Mildew. Most of which are pretty negative and profound…yet he held his tongue, knowing that would only give the old man more satisfaction, and that's the last thing he wants to do.

His eyes finally locked onto his father; his stature hard to miss as he stood directly in front of him. Both eyes locked on with his son's, a neutral expression on his face. Yet Hiccup knew that it was a front to hide the worry and fear he's currently is feeling. Hiccup's breathing nearly hitched as he saw the curled-up whip in his father's hand. He never thought such a tool would look so menacing…that yak hide covered weapon sent chills down his spine as he knew what that tool would do to him. Still, he kept his head high and put on a brave face.

Stoick had watched as his son was brought over to the posts, and to be honest he was worried. He thought he would have saw Hiccup looking fidgety and scared, but that's not what he saw. The chief saw his boy looking prideful, walking to his fate with bravery that no normal teen would be able to muster. It didn't falter as Hiccup allowed himself to be restrained to the posts. There were some chinks in the armor as he was told to remove his upper body clothing, but the front was immediately returned as he stood bare from the upper body for all to see.

Getting confirmation that he is ready Stoick approached, looking around as mostly every Viking on Berk is present, all watching in either confusion or shock for what is going to happen. Seeing that Mildew is present he can start this…this unruly punishment. He could feel his hand tremble as he held the whip, the very item that will inflict pain upon his son. Part of him just wanted to call this off and spare his son the humiliation and pain…but Hiccup's words from last night came back. He had to do this or else there could be consequences to follow.

"Hiccup Haddock…last night you were accused of purposely burning Mildew's home in an act of vengeance. As there were no proof to confirm that it was an accident, you are here to undergo a public lashing as per the victim's request and rights!" Stoick bellowed out for all to hear, especially his son. This time there were no whispers as they were to remain quiet as their chief spoke. He let things sink in before continuing. "You are to receive nine lash-"

"No!" Mildew shouted at the chief, catching everyone's attention, a scowl on his face as he heard something that didn't make him happy. "Stoick nine is no where near as fitting for the crime he committed!"

The chief gave the old man a glare, one of which that would say that he's overstepping his boundaries. "Mildew that is an appropriate amount for something as-"

Once more he was cut off as Mildew gave another equally irritating look. "Your son isn't a child anymore Stoick, he should be given a higher amount…give him twenty lashes."

Multiple gasps filled the area, especially Stoick as his eyes widen at this. Anger rising up in him as he couldn't believe Mildew could suggest that. "He's still young, that's way too many for his body to handle!"

"Did you forget I'm the victim in all this!?" Mildew complained, trying to play that card once more. "It's my choice and I say he should get twenty lashes!"

"Do It!" Before Stoick could retort his attention is caught, along with Mildew and the other villagers. They all looked and saw it came from Hiccup. The teen still having that same look of bravery on his face as he looked right at the two, taking in the shocked expression. "Just do it!"

"Hiccup," Stoick started to say. "There's no way that-"

"Chief!" Hiccup had said with affirmation. Even when it comes to functions like this, Hiccup knew he had to address his father by the position he held out of respect. Right now, was no exception, "I can handle it."

A stunned silence engulfed the area as everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. They couldn't believe Hiccup was agreeing with what Mildew had said and was willing to extend the punishment. Many couldn't help but marvel at the bravery that the teen was displaying through all this. The same couldn't be said about Hiccup himself. He wanted to protest with what Mildew had said, there's no way he could come out of this with his pride in tacked if lashed that much. Still he knew that things would get heated between his dad and Mildew and that wouldn't end well. He quickly had to think and take in account of what would happen and what would be best for his father in this position. Even though he couldn't suppress his body trembling some he agreed to it. Also, to mostly not to give Mildew any satisfaction of any kind.

If anyone was shocked, it was Stoick as he heard his son's words. He had thought he could help him in trying to keep the lashes down but hearing his son saying he can take it made the chief think he had lost his mind. Yet, also pride swelled up in Stoick, this truly cementing Hiccup's willingly to take an unfair punishment like a real Viking. He still didn't want to do this, but now that his son asked for it, he couldn't refuse…he would definitely make this up to his son.

Sighing heavily Stoick resumed where he left off, "You will now receive…twenty lashes to the back to help prevent something like this from happening again!"

With that Stoick moved around, circling the bound teen until he stood directly behind him. This was it, the part he was dreading the most. Hiccup wouldn't be able to see it coming, which would make things even worse. Hiccup watched as Spitelout then came back over to him, holding out a rolled-out piece of cloth. Knowing what it was the teen opened his mouth as the cloth is placed within his mouth, his jaws keeping it in place and giving him something to bite down on. At least it could muffle his cries of pain…for now.

Not sure how he was able to go on Stoick unfolded the whip, allowing it reach it's max length as it pooled on the ground. Taking a huge breath, he reared his arm back. "Forgive me son," Stoick said to himself as he launched the whip forward.

***WAPUSH! ***

"MMPH!" Hiccup threw his head back as it felt like a line of fire ran down his back. The sting lingering as his hand clenched into tight fists as he bit down on his bite guard. It had hurt way more than he thought, and to think he still has nineteen more of these to come.

***WAPUSH! ***

"MMMPH!" the boy cried out once more as another lash was delivered to his back. Hiccup wasn't sure but this one felt like its stung way more than the first. The fire on his back growing as well as the pain. Why did he ask for all twenty? How could he survive this?

Stoick on the other hand was hurting…emotionally as he lashed his son. Hearing his son's muffled cry of pain from the first lash nearly broke his heart. The second didn't help as much as he, and very well other Vikings around him; red streaks appeared on his back as the whip already started to tear the skin. Stoick wasn't sure how he could keep doing this to his son, physically harming him in this degree. Any parent would be a wreak and break down if in his position, but no Stoick had to keep going, no matter how much it hurt him. Just like his son he had to be strong too.

***WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!***

Hiccup cried out louder as two more lashes hit his back, feeding the fire that already blazed on. Four down only sixteen left to go. Already his felt his heart beating at an accelerated rate, feeling as if it would burst through his chest at any time. His head bowed down, teeth biting down hard into the bite guard as his eyes squeezed shut. If it wasn't for the cloth, he could have cracked his teeth. He could feel his eyes starting to moisten a bit, being brought to near tears already. Hiccup couldn't help it, it hurt so bad, and his pain tolerance was low enough as it is.

***WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!***

A choked sob escaped from Hiccup's mouth as the next three were given. More tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the pain only doubled as did the burning. Using as much will power, he could muster he tried to keep his tears at bay. He can't show weakness; he can't cry in front of everyone…they won't see him weaker than he already is.

***WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!***

Everyone is silent as they watched the punishment continue, most seeing the whip as it flew through the air and connecting with the pale skin. Some covered their mouth as they saw blood running down Hiccup's back as more red streaks appeared. It would have all be over by now if Mildew hadn't opened his mouth up, but now they would have to watch a bit longer. All of them feeling for their chief as the parents knew the pain that he would be feeling.

Hiccup's friends were doing no better. They all watched their leader; their friend being publicly punished for something that wasn't his fault. Astrid and Ruffnut had to look away as they saw Hiccup's pained face, there's no way they could keep seeing him like that. The guys kept looking on, occasionally wincing at the crack of the whip. Nothing but sympathy on their faces as they watch more pain being inflicted on their friend.

***WAPUSH!***

A much louder cry of pain left Hiccup's mouth, causing Stoick to nearly shed a tear himself. The punishment was halfway over, just ten more and it would be done with. Although Stoick wasn't sure if he could make it all the way, yet he had to try. "Just hang in there, Hiccup." He thought to himself, cracking the whip again.

***WAPUSH!***

A less audible cry came out as Hiccup slumped his head over, letting it hang as his body felt drained already. He could barely keep his fists clenched as it only hurt his hands. Both of his legs, well his leg and what's left of the other trembled as they had trouble supporting the teen. They were going to give out, but Hiccup was trying his best to prolong that, but that turned into a losing battle.

***WAPSUH!* *WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!***

He choked out another sob as his legs finally gave out, causing his body to slump down. The rope holding his wrists were the only thing holding him up as it put some strain on the limbs. Hiccup tried to get back on his feet, but it was like they wouldn't respond. He is left dangling by the arms as he was nearing the end of his punishment. Yet he couldn't even hold his head up as he lost the energy to just do that. He could barely even shout in pain that loud as it felt like his throat is getting raw.

***WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!***

As the sixteenth lash was given everyone could see Hiccup's weaken state. No one commented on this as they knew that he wouldn't have lasted as long as one would have. Yet they were surprised that he held on as long as he did. Yet the pain is taking its toll as the boy couldn't even keep himself up anymore and is being supported by the arms.

***WAPUSH!***

Stoick felt another pang in his chest as that next lash was delivered, barely hearing anything coming out of his son's mouth. All he could see the many lashes on his son's back, which were dripping with blood. He feared the worst but by the moving of his son's heaving body and tremble he knew Hiccup is still conscious. He too is surprised that his son didn't pass out already, the boy has definitely grown stronger and it showed.

***WAPUSH!* *WAPUSH!***

The next two lashes were delivered and Stoick was dismayed to barely see a reaction from Hiccup. The boy didn't even have the energy to cry out as the pain intensified. The only movement is the trembling of his body and his head nodding from the strike. Just one more left and it would be over Stoick told himself as he reared his arm back and cracked the whip one last time.

***WAPUSH!***

The tip of the whip met Hiccup's back one last time, once again there's barely a reaction from the boy. And with that it was all done, no more lashes would be given, and the punishment was over. Mostly everyone was relieved at this as they weren't sure what would happen if it had continued one. All eyes were glued to Hiccup and his current state.

The boy seemed to barely be holding onto consciousness as he hung by the arms. Legs no longer supporting him as they weren't even moving, his head dipped down as he is heaving heavily. Yet those in front of him couldn't see the damage that those saw from behind. His back littered with lashes as nothing but red could be seen and blood ooze down and started to drip or soak into his pants. It amazed them that he is still awake.

Stoick took his eyes off his son as he looked amongst the crowd, now having to do the next part. "The twenty lashes have been delivered…thus ending the punishment! This is end of the crime and will no longer be addressed! You may go back to your duties!"

With that done Hiccup's punishment was over...Yet it still didn't feel like it was over.

**Author's Note: Hope you like. Once again I tried on this and did my best. Somethings may have been repeated but that's the best I did as I wanted to show all 20 of the lashes. So it was drawn out some. Well there's one more chapter left and i'm working to finish this. I'm also going to get back to my story "Caught" as well. So those who are waiting for it don't worry. **


	4. Recovering

**Author's Note: ****I'm sorry for the wait on this final chapter. I've had trouble trying to figure out how this goes and had to revise it a lot. It may not end the way I want it to but it's the best I can do. I want to thank Ugly-Duckling123, as she helped me with the chapter.****Also since this is finished I can get back to "Caught" which I neglected because...well writer's block. Still I think I know how to recover from it. **

Chapter 4: Recovering

A few seconds passed as silence filled the crowd, the order given to them by the chief not fully registering with them yet. Surly but slowly everyone started to disburse. Some giving Hiccup one last glance before walking off with the exception of his friends. They all stood where they were, wanting to help their friend, yet refrained, not sure if they were allowed to yet. Their gazes switching from Hiccup and to Stoick.

The chief then looked over as Goober approached him, both of them sharing a look of understanding together. "Get him to Gothi, now," he whispered to his friend.

Gobber nodded as he looked towards the other dragon riders and motioned to them. That's all they needed to see before they all ran over to Hiccup's side, with all intentions of helping him. Hiccup wouldn't have known this as his mind is in a daze, most of his brain power was being used to endure the fire that is on his back and keep from passing out. He didn't even notice when his friends were surrounding him.

"Hiccup, can you hear me?" Astrid's concerned voice asked, trying to get a look at his face. She didn't get a response; all Hiccup did is heave heavily as his body trembled. They then saw as he opened his mouth some and the bite guard rolled out, which seemed to allow Hiccup to breath better. They then started to untie his hands, "Make sure not to touch his back."

"Yeah we kind of figured," Snotlout responded as they worked. "Fishlegs, hold him up."

The larger teen nodded as he held Hiccup up by his underarms, which alleviated the pressure from Hiccup's wrists, allowing Tuff and Snotlout to untie the ropes fully. The larger teen grunted a bit as his friend's full weight hit him.

"Got him," he said, and struggling a bit, mainly because it seemed like Hiccup's weight increased. The teen is dead weighting it, making him seem heavier than he already is. Plus, he didn't really have a good hold as he is trying his best not to touch his back. "Although not sure for how much longer."

It was then Gobber came up to them, "Here, let me help you, Snotlout get his legs."

No one argued as they watched the blacksmith help Fishlegs with Hiccup's upper body, making it easier to hold him without touching any of the lashes. Snotlout did as he was told and grabbed his cousin's legs, lifting them up and making it easier for them to carry the injured rider as they headed to Gothi's hut.

Stoick watched as Gobber helped the Riders carry Hiccup to get treated. The chief's parental side wanted to go over and help, to comfort his son, but he couldn't right now. He's still dealing with the guilt of harming his child to such a degree…. even though Hiccup was understanding Stoick had hoped he would be forgiven for it. Part of him wasn't sure how he didn't stop himself from ending the punishment sooner. Still he put the thoughts out of his mind as he needed to be with his son, yet, there were still a couple more things he had to do first.

Taking his eyes off his son he turned to Mildew, who just like him was watching Hiccup, a smug smile still on his face the whole time. "There Mildew, the punishment you decided on has been carried out, I assume that this will be the end of this matter."

The old man gave a laugh as he turned to look at the chief, "I suppose…that should teach him to act out in vengeance."

That caused Stoick's eyes to narrow and clench his fists, fully aware of the hidden context behind Mildew's words and it just caused his anger to flare. This wouldn't have even happened if Mildew hadn't taken things too far, deciding that Hiccup had to endure a public lashing is one thing but having the punishment be twenty lashes crossed the line. He had no idea if there would be any lasting damages to his son. Yet…Stoick did have to blame himself as well as he was the one to send Hiccup and his friends to assist Mildew. If only he had sent some other able Vikings then this wouldn't have happened.

Still he kept his emotions in check, needing to act professional no matter his feelings against the situation. "I can assure you that it won't happen again…even though it was an accident," Stoick made sure to pour it on thick on those last few words. Causing Mildew's eyes to narrow, fully knowing that the chief believed his son and informing him that he's on watch now. If it was supposed to be an intimidation tactic, it wasn't working.

"Be sure it doesn't," Mildew rasped out as he decided to leave before anything more could happen. Stoick's gaze followed the old man, watching him leave, and once out of sight a huge sigh of relief is blown.

His hand clenched still and it was then he's reminded that he still held the whip that was used for the punishment. Just one look at the tool and a feeling of sorrow filling him as he wanted to be done with it and dropped it to the floor, not caring what happens with it. Now he needed to go see his son…but he needed to make one stop first before that.

….

Mildew walked through the village feeling like he was on top of the world. Things had gone according to plan as he managed to exact his own vengeance against the dragons…well not exactly against them. Yet, who better than the one who started it all. He was so irked with the way the boy back talked him and couldn't believe his luck when his home caught fire.

Even though he would need to have it repaired the reward he got from it overshadowed the big picture that came from it. Fully knowing that accusing the boy of purposely burning his house wouldn't fail as there would be no evidence to back up that it was an accident. Plus, the fact that he admitted to having anger towards him only dug the grave even more.

He was glad that he got to choose the punishment and it felt even better watching it unfold. To be honest he chose the punishment so that way the village could see that their precious hero is nothing more than a weak child. After what he saw, as well as everyone else, he knew that it was more than certain. The way Hiccup was left hanging by the arms in a bloody heap would be burned into the villager's minds. No doubt about it that they would be talking about this for days to come, and Mildew would reap the rewards of it.

"Can't believe something like that happened," the old man heard someone say, which caused him to stop in his tracks. Locating the source, he walked closer and could hear the voices clearer and smiled. The villagers were already talking about Hiccup and his punishment, what good timing on his part as he could hear what they thought about it,

"The boy took twenty lashes to the back, it must have hurt him bad," one of the voices said. It was a small comment, not really negative but Mildew would take it as he moved on. As he continued on his way, more and more villagers could be heard, all of them talking about what transpired.

"He didn't even run from his punishment."

"Hiccup is a lot braver than we gave him credit for."

"Can't believe he didn't pass out, he's tougher than we originally thought."

Both of Mildew's eyes rose in surprise, this is most definitely _not_ what he was anticipating. The comments about Hiccup were supposed to be negative, showing how weak the boy is, but they are turning out to be the opposite. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. As much as he didn't want to hear anymore, he couldn't stop the words from hitting his ears.

"The kid has earned my respect."

"I just hope he heals ok."

"I feel bad for Stoick having to do that to his own son."

"Hiccup went and took the punishment like a true Viking."

The last comment caused Mildew's teeth to clench as well as his hand on his staff. Nothing but anger coursed through him as the realization of his plan completely flopping came to be. His intentions of smearing Hiccup's status backfired as it only gave the teen more respect among the other Vikings. This could prove to be a problem down the road, how so Mildew wasn't sure himself. He had no one to blame but himself as he didn't care to foresee this happening. Snarling he decided to make his way back to his home, trying his best not to hear the positive comments from the other Vikings.

…..

Hiccup whimpered audibly as the pain in his back flared up, which caused him to thrash about. Currently he laid on one of the beds within Gothi's hut, the healer taking a wet rag and cleaning the lashes on the teen's back. Discomfort was assured as the cleaning added more to the already throbbing pain. The task became difficult enough with Hiccup's constant movement, yet it was greatly reduced as the other teens were holding him down. Astrid and Snotlout held down Hiccup's arms while Fishlegs got the legs, reducing the thrashing. Despite being physical hurt the teen apparently still had enough strength to struggle about.

"Hiccup I know it hurts but you need to keep still," Astrid told him, hoping her words would be heard.

Thankfully Hiccup did hear her and tried his best not to move, but it was easier said than done. The rag touching his wounds caused him a lot of pain. It wasn't as bad as the whip, but it hurt so much that it nearly reduced him to tears again…yet he didn't allow it. He couldn't cry, not now, not around his friends. Squeezing his eyes shut, teeth clenching he tried his best not to move, whimpering loudly as the wet cloth continued to clean his back.

"Come on cuz, you went through twenty lashes, you can handle this," Snotlout said, not in a mocking way, but much more in encouragement…which surprised everyone. No one else commented on this and decided to let it slide.

"Gods and I thought it looked bad from a far," Ruffnut said from the side, nearly gagging at the sight of the wounds after being cleaned.

"I know what you mean sis," Tuff agreed with his sister.

"You know you can leave right?" Fishlegs commented, taking the chance to look away from Hiccup's wounds. He wouldn't tell anyone that the sight is getting to him as well.

"No way, we're here for Hiccup to the end," Tuffnut said

"He's not dying bro," Ruff said.

"That's what they all say."

After a couple more minutes Hiccup finally relaxed as Gothi removed the now blood covered rag. His back looking much better as nothing, but the lashes could be seen, which wasn't as much of an improvement as before. The other teens relaxed as well as nothing, but Hiccup's relived panting could be heard.

It was then the door opened and Stoick came in, being followed by an eager Toothless. The dragon is startled by his rider's appearance, both large green eyes looking at his back. A small whine left his mouth upon seeing him injured and immediately went to his side, nudging Hiccup's head and cooing. Nothing but concern flowing through him as he tries to get a response.

Breathing heavily and opening his eyes Hiccup couldn't help but smile and reach out to pet his dragon, "Hey…there bud." He responded weakly and near horsed. This calmed the dragon down some, but is still worried at his rider's state. "I'm ok…just in pain."

"Hiccup?" Stoick said as he went to his son's side, Snotlout moved out of the way to make room. The chief gave a silent thank you as he focused on his child.

"Dad?" the teen asked, looking at him.

"I'm here," he reached out and caressed his son's hair, which brought some comfort for the teen. Hiccup was glad that his dad was here, along with Toothless. A thought of where his father storied his dragon came up but is quickly forgotten. There were many things as he wanted to say so much right now, but couldn't as his throat started to hurt.

"What's wrong?" Stoick asked, noticing this.

"D-Dry…throat," Hiccup managed to say. Understanding immediately Astrid went over to and got a cup of water. She went to Hiccup's head and started to feed him it, which he gratefully downed. The cool moistier irritated his throat some, but after a couple of seconds relief followed.

It was then Gothi then went over to one of the many shelves in the room. Looking at the various pots she located the one she was looking for and picked it out. Upon opening it she frowned as it turned out to be empty. Motioning to Gobber first she then started to write in the dirt. Everyone waited for the blacksmith to translate, "She says that she's out of the paste she needs to treat the lashes…she'll need to make more and will be quick. Also, she'll need a helping claw-Ow!" he said as Gothi hit him with her staff. "Oh, helping hand," he said before being dragged by the healer out of the room and into the back.

Everyone turned back from the two as they focused on Hiccup once more, Stoick in particular. His son's face is facing him, and he could see his eyes were squeezed shut, and looked glistening. This caused curiosity to swell up in the chief, "Hiccup what's wrong?"

Both eyes opened, showing his watery eyes, yet the teen didn't allow them to continue. Stoick was confused at this, from the looks of it his son wanted to cry…yet he wasn't, almost like he was trying to keep himself from doing so. He wondered why Hiccup would want to suppress it, as it was obvious the pain in his back would move anyone his age to tears.

"H-Hurts…" Hiccup choked out, again trying to suppress the tears that threaten to fall.

It was then Stoick understood what was going on, and he was surprised. His son's pride must be bigger than his own brain, and it still held up even after being lashed. Still Hiccup seemed to be trying to cling onto any sort of dignity he had left…and truth be told he had earned it. Seeing as a way to help him Stoick turned to the other riders, "Can you all step out for a moment?"

All the riders looked at the chief in confusion, not sure why their presence wasn't needed right now. They all were worried about Hiccup and wanted to be there for him…yet they looked at Stoick's and Hiccup's face and all seem to understand what is going on. They too could see that Hiccup put his pride before anything else, proving to be stubborn for his own good.

"Alright, just…let us know when…you know," Astrid said as she started to herd the others out. The riders didn't argue as they headed out, leaving Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless as the only ones left in that room.

Stoick turned to his son, his massive hand caressing the cheek, "It's ok son, it's just the three of us…go ahead and let it out."

"W-What?" Hiccup's voice cracked hearing that. Surely his father couldn't mean what he thought he meant. After fighting so hard not to break down during his punishment, he was expected to do it now. "D-Dad…I don't-"

"Shhh…It's alright Hiccup…you don't have to prove anything anymore…it's just you, me and Toothless…just go ahead…I won't think any less of you," Stoick calmed his son down, and apparently Toothless seemed to pick up on this as he nuzzled his rider, almost like he's saying to go ahead as well.

This rendered the teen silent for a moment, unsure how to properly respond. He was being told to cry…and his father would be ok with it. Even though in the past crying was considered something someone weak would do…especially a child. Still he could hear the sincerity of his dad's words, and it made him fell safe. Maybe it would be alright to let go just this once. The pain is still unbearable, and it amazed himself on how he managed to keep himself under control for this long. He was thankful it was just the three of them…That would have made things a tad bit tolerable…Yet he heard his dad ask his friends to leave and knew they would be standing outside and would hear everything…still that was acceptable.

Slowly he allowed the tears to swell up and finally they fell down his face. Both eyes closed as one sob finally escaped him, then another and finally much more. Slowly he allowed himself to breakdown and give in. Sob after sob escaped his mouth as well as tears, all the while his father and dragon were doing their best to comfort him. Stoick just stroking his son's hair and Toothless making soft coos. This went on for a bit, nothing but the cries being heard till eventually they started to die down.

"Better?" Stoick asked, but only got a nod in response. Hiccup not wanting to respond verbally. It was then the door to back room opened, with Gothi and Gobber walking back in, carrying a large bowl with them.

"Where are the others?" Gobber had asked, seeing the room emptied.

"I told them to step out, but they can come back in," Stoick explained, as he got up and went to the door, calling the other riders back in.

Gothi then started to write into the dirt, Gobber standing by to translate for her. "Hiccup, she's going to apply a paste to your back, it'll hurt as she does it, but it'll numb the pain…. it's best you hold still once more."

"I'll…. try," Hiccup managed to say, still trying to calm down from crying, also trying to hide his red eyes.

"I think it's best you all hold him again," Gobber said to the other riders, who all nodded and get back into their same positions. "Ready Hiccup?"

The teen took a few breaths, trying to steady himself and calm his nerve as more pain is going to follow. "Yes."

Gothi her cue and dipped her hand into the white paste and started to smear it onto the lashes. An audible hiss escaped Hiccup's mouth as his body tensed up. His back started to tremble but soon relaxed as his back started to go numb, thanks to the paste which is starting to take effect. Hiccup was grateful as the pain slowly started to seep away, something he had been wanting since the first lash was delivered.

Once all the lashes were treated Gothi put the bowl down, looking over her work. Nodding as she found the job done, she started to write once more. Gobber looked down and translated, "She says that the pain will be numbed temporarily as the paste will also disinfect the wounds. She also wants to keep you here overnight, just to make sure the lashes don't get infected."

"No problem…I doubt I could move from here," Hiccup responded back, lying limp on the bed.

"And even if you did, I wouldn't allow it," Stoick added in. Glad that his son is listening to medical advice. Slowly he started to see his son's eyes starting to droop. A clear sign that exhaustion is finally catching up with the teen. The chief ran his hands over his son's hair again, "Sleep Hiccup, you need the rest."

"For once…I'm not going to argue with you," the teen smiled.

"That's a first," Astrid and the others smiled at this and some couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sleep son, you've earned your rest son," Stoick said.

Nodding Hiccup then started to slowly shut his eyes, finally letting his body give was out. Hiccup had a hard morning, yet he went through it with bravery and pride, which is mostly in tacked. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Even though the circumstances behind it was unjust, in the eyes of many, Hiccup still went through it and came out stronger than before. Yet to the one-legged teen, he was just glad he came out of it unscathed.

END

**Author's Note: Hope you liked. Like mentioned it didn't end the way I wanted but still it's done and i'm glad. Now i'm not sure if this would be the end, if there's inspiration I might do a Bonus chapter. It depends how i'm feeling when it comes to this. I thank all of you who commented, it's good hearing from you. And if you enjoyed my stories i'm still making more, believe me I have so many ideas for this fandom. Just need to make time to do them. Till next time. **


End file.
